peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 January 1988 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-01-08 ; Comments *From Peel 077 (BFBS) and Peel 078 (BFBS) Sessions *None Tracklisting File 1 *Wedding Present: '(The Moment Before) Everything's Spoiled Again (7"-Go Out And Get 'Em Boy)' (Reception) :(JP: 'I've not had a chance to speak to you since the start of the year, and I had a rather bizarre New Year's Eve, because I'm not the sort of person who gets invited to parties, frankly, which is a bit of a misery for my wife, because at parties I tend to be the sort of bloke who ends up sitting on the stairs and everybody has to climb over you to go to the toilet. But at this one there weren't a great number of people there, and after we'd eaten probably rather too much, things turned into kind of kissing games. I'm not into that, I hate it when people come up and try and kiss you all the time, and I won't have anything to do with it. It was some strange game where they kind of chose people in turn, and obviously under those circumstances I'm going to be chosen last....so I got very embarrassed by all of this, and before it was my turn to be taken, I actually thought, what I'll do is go and hide. I'm a 48 year-old bloke and I think, what am I doing? And I ended up sitting in these people's garden, sitting behind a shrub: it was raining slightly and it was quite misty, 1.30 in the morning, sitting behind this shrub, everybody saying, "John? John? Where's he gone? I'm sure he's here somewhere", and you think, how do you recover from this situation? So after about quarter of an hour, wet and cold, I went back into the house, by which time they'd moved on to another game. But why do people do things like that?') *''A track appears to have been edited out here'' :(JP: 'While that was going on, Richard, our producer, was saying that he felt that there'd be a danger from sort of kissing games like that of getting AIDS or something, but out where we live in the country, which is very rural indeed, there's a much greater danger of getting greenfly or fowl pest, I suspect, than getting AIDS.') *Fall: 'Bremen Nacht Run Out (7")' (Beggars Banquet) As John points out, this came free with initial pressings of The Frenz Experiment, released at the end of February. *Stupids: 'You Don't Belong UK Subs cover. (LP-Jesus Meets The Stupids)' (Vinyl Solution) *Wire: 'I Am The Fly (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Sharon: Aage Jo Hua (Funkytown) (album - Disco Mastana) Multitone MUT 1007 *Great Leap Forward: 'A Peck On The Cheek À La Politiqué (12")' (Ron Johnson) *Very Things: 'The Bushes Scream While My Daddy Prunes (LP-The Bushes Scream While My Daddy Prunes)' (Reflex) File 2 *Hermine: 'Blue Angel (LP-The World On My Plates)' (Crammed Discs) Peel claimed the song sounded like it was recorded on a cassette player, but mistakenly calls the track 'Crying'. *Great Plains: 'Appetite (LP-Sum Things Up)' (Homestead) *Big Black: 'Kerosene (LP-Atomizer)' (Blast First) :(JP: 'Peter wrote to ask me to play that record, and he also asked about a programme that was broadcast on Radio 1 here in Britain called Peeling Back The Years, and whether it was going to be broadcast on BFBS: not if I have anything to do with it, is the answer to that. I'm sure they wouldn't want to anyway, but what it was about was, a chum of mine Of course, John Walters. wanted to do it, and I've learned over the years that I interpose my body between him and a microphone at my peril. It was just like me talking about my life really, which isn't the sort of thing that I really particularly want to do. I think radio programmes about disc jockeys are excruciatingly dull and shouldn't actually be done, but as I say, I was rather bullied into it, and didn't even listen to them myself when they went out, to be frank with you.') *Beloved: 'This Means War (LP-Where It Is)' (Flim Flam Productions) :(JP: 'I once held the door open for Muhammad Ali. That's the end of that story really, that's all there is to it. I'd like to be able to tell you that he turned round and punched me in the face or gave me a florin or something, but nothing.') *Members: 'Solitary Confinement (7")' (Stiff) *Dub Sex: 'Voice Of Reason (LP-Push!)' (Ugly Man) File ;Name *1) Peel 077 *2) Peel 078 ;Length *1) 00:31:36 (from 3:02) *2) 00:45:16 (to 23:29) ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS